Hitoshire Uragiri
by maniac 99
Summary: Mabye love was not meant to be between them. Mabye love was never meant for them at all. Warning: Shounen-ai and Shoujo-ai. (Story is better than summary)


Hitoshire Uragiri

Maniac: Hey. Here's my new Harry Potter story. I hope you like it. It was very random. Read and review.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the characters from Harry Potter and Skyler and I own the other characters. Please do not steal. Thanks.

Chapter One: Fear Strikes the Forbidden

"Harry?" Hermione whispered into a raven-haired boy's ear. He turned towards her and stared at her with bright, green, innocent eyes. His eyes held such sorrow in them that there was no room for hope. "Are you ok?" The brown, bushy haired girl asked with concern. Harry smiled but it was full of sorrow. He turned back to the window he was looking out of. The rain made a pitter patter sound as it hit the windowpane.

"I'm quite alright, 'Mione. No need to worry about me," Harry whispered, not turning to look at his dear friend. The brown-eyed girl nodded and went off to find her redheaded lover. The boy-who-lived stood still as if time itself had stopped and his eyes blanked out so the pupil had disappeared and nothing was left except a dull green. His eyes widened and he fell backwards onto the cold, hard tile floor of the hallway.

Hermione entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Everyone sat around at their respected tables and ate a nice lunch while they all talked at a dull roar. She made her way over to the Gryffindor table and leaned over Ron. "Where's...."

"...Your lover, Ginny?" Ron finished off for her. "Who just happens to be my sister!" Hermione sighed in annoyance. Ron just smiled broadly at her.

"Stop playing around, Ron. Where is she?" Hermione asked. The redheaded boy shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. "Looks like, Blaise is trying to get your attention!" Hermione said to annoy Ron about his certain lover. Ron started to blush and the red went to his ears. He waved shyly back at the seductive smiling Blaise. Hermione snickered and looked like she had an evil idea. Ron noticed this and looked towards his dark haired lover pleadingly. "Tell me where she is or else you-know-what will happen," she grinned evilly.

"In the dorm room!" He exclaimed then put his arms above his head in self-defense. She nodded and walked quickly to the dorm rooms in Gryffindor tower.

"Great job, Ron. Being scared by your little sister's girlfriend and your best friend. What's she got that scared you?" Seamus asked from across the table. Ron only sighed and put his head in his arms. "Hullo? Ron?" The dirty blonde Irish boy started to poke the red head when Dean punched Seamus lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't pester him, love. You don't know what goes on in his life!" Seamus' dark skinned boyfriend said in defense for the freckled boy. The Irish boy only pouted and gave Dean the puppy dog eyes only to be turned down by a scornful look. At this moment, Blaise had chosen to get up from his seat at the Slytherin table and made his way out of the Great Hall. He had glanced back once, silently asking his lover to come.

"I've got to go, mates! See ya!" Ron yelled as he grabbed one more biscuit and made a dash for the door. Dean smiled after him and waved his good byes then turned back to his food and ate again. He could feel someone's eyes boring into him and looked but with slightly darkened skin only to discover that it was his boyfriend that was watching him. He sighed and shook his head and continued to eat.

"What would you say if I asked you to come to the lake with me?" The blonde asked.

"I would say wait until I'm done eating," the raven-haired replied. He made no intention of seeing Seamus' puppy dog eyes. But the puppy dog eyes did not work so the Irish boy sighed and went back to eating too.

Ron finally got the door closed to the Great Hall and turned around only to find that his boyfriend was not there waiting. Ron sighed deeply and pushed off towards the Gryffindor dorms. A pair of sneaky hand slithered around his waist and pulled him into a deserted classroom. The red head tried to scream but the stranger had clamped a hand upon his mouth. He struggled but to his dismay he could not get loose, his captor was too strong. A kiss landed upon his neck and he relaxed when the scent of certain cologne reached his nose. He was let go and turn around by the stranger.

"Ron, Ron, Ron. Have I told you how much I love you today?" Blaise asked his blushing boyfriend that was melting in his arms.

"Not today," the freckled boy whispered. He moved in to capture Blaise's lips and succeed in doing so. The kiss was heated like a warm, blazing fire in the winter. It was warm enough to heat up a family and the blush on Ron's cheeks grew as dark as his flaming hair. The let go of each other gasping for air that was needed between the two and then looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley. And I think you're cute when you blush," the olive skinned boy stated. The freckled boy blushed even more at this statement.

"'I think you're cute when you blush...' Wow. You are really into my brother..."

"...Aren't you Slytherin?" Two voices came from the doorway. Two boys that looked like Ron but older stood just outside the classroom. They were twins and they were trying their best not to laugh their bloody head off.

"Fred! George!" Ron bellowed, embarrassed beyond belief. His two brothers cracked up then and there drawing the attention of the few students in the corridors. "When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were never BLOODY BORN!" Ron roared and charged at his brothers but his lover held him back by the waist.

"Whoops! Sorry little brother but...." One of them started.

"...We've got to jet!" The other finished and they ran off laughing their heads off. Ron and Blaise just starred after them in utter confusion, embarrassment, and anger.

The Weasley twins rounded the corner and bounded out the door of Hogwarts towards the quidditch field. George, who seemed farther ahead, tripped on his own shoes and went flying into the ground. Fred followed him after tripping on him and all that was left was a mess of laughter and tangled limbs of two boys. Very slowly, the laughter died away and George and Fred got out of their mess and lay down next to each.

Fred snuggled closer to George and yawned. "Do you think Ron will get us back?"

"How?" George asked. "We're the troublemakers not him."

"True, but we were the ones that made him go for the goal if you no what I mean," Fred statement was muffled against George's neck and he placed a quick kiss on his birthmark. George shivered from his twin's warm breath and hugged him closely. Their eyes closed as they fell into a deep slumber.

The door was shut to the room of the red headed female of the Weasley family as Hermione reached it. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for her lover to open the door. Though it only creaked open a little bit, Hermione peered through the crack. Dull green eyes (maniac: Sorry I don't know her eye color. Need to read the book again.) Starred back in amazement. They blinked a couple of times before a smile came into the eyes.

"Oh, it's only you Hermione! I thought it was someone else. Come on in!" Ginny exclaimed from behind the door as she opened it fully. Granger walked into the brightly decorated room and made her way over to her lover's bed.

"Who else do think it would be, Ginny love?" Herman's brown eyes sparkled with worry and jealousy. The green eyed girl closed the door and faced Hermione with a downcast head. She walked over to the window and looked out it as the rain started up again. She looked over to Hermione and smiled sadly.

"I've been having this weird dream lately and I feel like the people from my dream are going to visit me soon, somehow. It's really weird too because they look like muggles. And one of them reminds me so much of Harry, but she's so beautiful, 'Mione. I wish you could see her. But that's impossible," Ginny stated as she wrapped herself in Hermione's arms. Her lover just smiled and her brown hair bounced as she giggled. The red haired girl starred in confusion up at the person she adored so much.

"You seem to forget how good a witch I am, my little firecracker," She stated and held Ginny out by an arm's distance. She muttered a spell that sounded so foreign to the younger girl's ears and then in a flash of light, her dream was playing like a muggle video, right in front of them. There was fighting and shrill screams that made Hermione gasp and Ginny cover her ears in pain. Blood littered the ground in big puddles that seem to splash and in the middle of it all was Ginny, crying as she seemed to grow younger and younger. A girl no older than them made her way through the endless killings and dead bodies, her beauty was beyond compare. She had long blood red hair with blue highlights that reached her waist in a braid and sparkling blue-green eyes that held sorrow and happiness, life and death. She wore a bash tank top that seemed too short for it showed most of her stomach and green, baggy, camouflage pants that were cut off by dark brown knee high boots. She also had black, finger-less gloves that went up to her elbow.

She had knelt down to the crying Ginny and picked her up. "It's okay little one I will not let them hurt you," she whispered sweetly but gasped in fear as she noticed a dark figure in the shadows. "You shall not hurt them," she hissed and put the red haired girl down upon the ground and then flung herself at the figure, which drew a long sword with weird inscriptions that seemed to swirl and from the inscriptions came a bright blue light. Ginny screamed and the dream ended quickly without thought as Hermione flew to her side to pull her into a comforting embrace.

"Well," Hermione started to break the silence. "She was beautiful." At that moment, a shrill scream filled the air of Hogwarts and shook everyone from their peaceful daze. "What in the world?" Hermione looked at Ginny who nodded her agreement to go see what was wrong.

"Harry! Harry! Oh, you foolish Gryffindor! Wake up! Please, wake up!" Draco screamed loudly and he shook then held his unconscious lover in his arms. "Why didn't you fucking tell me there was something wrong? Oh Merlin! Someone help!" Tons of students looked on at the sight of the forbidden lovers, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin, but none made a move to help them at all, even though they were the most important students in Hogwarts.

"Out of the way. Please, this is an emergency!" Professor Mcgognall yelled as she pushed the students out of the way for the school's nurse to get through. "Please move, Mr. Malfoy," she said but Draco clinged to Potter like he was a lifeline.

"No, I love him," he whispered.

Ophelia: Just review now before I have a reason to kill you. Flames are accepted as well as nice comments and help on background (from Harry Potter only). Now review!


End file.
